For traditional light source design, the light source position within the fixture housing has been either fixed and the design of the distribution of the light has been “adjusted” via the reflector and the configuration or use of the window/optics or the window of the housing, or the source would be positioned in relation to the optic being used. Recently, light fixtures have incorporated LEDs for general lighting applications. The use of LEDs as light sources in fixtures present unique challenges and opportunities in configuring light sources in new and existing fixture housings, such as thermal management concerns, smaller light source footprint, undesirable point source aesthetics, etc. What is needed is an incorporation of LED light sources into fixtures that addresses one or more of these challenges and opportunities.